Usuario discusión:Moka-San 84
¡Bienvenido! Hola Moka-San 84. ¡Estamos muy felices de que Wiki Rosario Vampire forme parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Personaliza tu wiki: aprende a personalizar tu wiki con nuestro Diseñador de Temas. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja de la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) hacia los artículos que acabas de crear y añade alguna imagen para que se vea mejor. 5. Visita la Comunidad Central para buscar amigos a través del chat que te ayuden a editar en el wiki y aprende más sobre las últimas herramientas creadas por Wikia a través de nuestro blog de noticias 6. ¡'Entra en el Laboratorio de Wikia' para activar las últimas novedades para tu wiki! 7. Por último visita nuestro wiki de ayuda. Allí encontrarás mucha información que te será útil para progresar en el wiki. Utiliza los enlaces que ves en pantalla para explorar Wikia. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes dejarnos un mensaje a través de . ¡Pero ante todo, diviértete! :) Un saludo, Antonio R. Castro R.E: Mensaje Aurion, no pude conectarme porque hice un viaje a Vigo, y llegué tarde. Ya nos vemos en el chat mañana. Lo siento mucho. Ginei-senpai [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'¿Quieres una sesión de fotos?']]' ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 22:51 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento mucho, es que si no respondo es porque mi hermano usa el ordenador. Ginei-senpai [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'¿Quieres una sesión de fotos?']]' ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 13:37 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Por eso no te preocupes. Yo tengo experiencia en plantillas (uso otra cuenta). Usuarioeditador 16:57 12 sep 2011 (UTC) cuenta El nombre de esa cuenta es un secreto, porque los secretos son las cosas mas importantes de la vida. Usuarioeditador 17:06 12 sep 2011 (UTC) cuenta Tranquila, no es una cuenta titere. Esa cuenta la uso para algunas wikis, y esta cuenta la uso para otras. PD:Nunca me han bloqueado. Usuarioeditador 17:15 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Aviso Tuviste un error....,Mire esto te quitaste el flag de Burócrata ves cambiaste Burócrata y Administrador por Administrador y Chatmoderador perdiste el flag :( pidele a Danke7 que te lo vuelva a dar otra cosa no se... saludoss Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki' 16:07 13 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, el flag de chatmoderador ya viene incluido en el flag administrador. Así que si eres administradora ya no es necesario dicho flag. Saludos.--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 21:10 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Aurion Hola Aurion, me siento fatal, tenía mucha razón en el fondo, después de todo esa no me quería nda, y me jodió mucho, y por lo visto ahora quieren joderme aún más insuntándome delante de todos los usuarios de ese wiki. 'Ginei-senpai' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'¿Quieres una sesión de fotos?]] ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 08:28 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Es necesario Hola, Ana, primero lo saludo, y segundo, tienes razón, la próxima wiki creada los pongo en mi página de usuario y colaboro un poco, gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 15:41 21 sep 2011 (UTC) RE Aurion, no podré estar en el irc por motivos de trabajo (estudios). 'Ginei-senpai' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'¿Quieres una sesión de fotos?]] ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 19:15 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Moka Outcast? Aurion, Moka no es un Outcast, es hija de de Issha Shuzen y Akasha Bloodriver, osea dos vampiros de pura sangre, si lo dice el manga es un error de traducción. 'Ginei-senpai' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'¿Quieres una sesión de fotos?]] ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 18:51 20 oct 2011 (UTC) AKASHA BLOODRIVER Bueno, pues primero felicitarte por el gran trabajo que haz hecho al crear esta wiki, y pues me tome la libertad de editar la página de Akasha ya que es mi personaje favorito de Rosario+Vampire y la verdad le faltaba mucha información, espero poco a poco poder ir aportando mi granito de arena a esta wiki. Dieg0ghoul 06:00 2 nov 2011 (UTC) Si me das el permiso te puedo personalizar los logros de tu wiki Lobezno23 14:21 9 dic 2011 (UTC) duda hola moka, oye tengo una duda , e notado que no hay (o si ahí son pocas) galerías de imágenes, entonces me preguntaba si yo podría empezar a crearlas gracias y me despido holasoytu Logros Hola, pues tenía algunos días sin entrar a la wikia, pero lo primero que note es que ya no estan los logros, alguien me diría que pasó con esos logrosDieg0ghoul 04:59 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola........zumberto 16:40 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Wiki mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch: Hola Moka,mira hace tiempo k no me he pasado por la wiki de PPP y resulta k han puesto imagenes k no son de la serie como personajes de los simpson.Y me parece vandalismo.PD:Te lo he dicho aki porsi acaso y si no me contestas en min2 días aviso a la central sobre lo sucedido enwiki mmppp,para solucionar antes lo sucedido salu2 Will (discusión) 17:47 3 jun 2012 (UTC)Mejo Mejor lo digo ya a la central.Will (discusión) 17:50 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Bien veo que has blokeado a ese usuario gracias y salu2 Will (discusión) 16:44 4 jun 2012 (UTC) ¿Administrador? Hola, la verdad, me he dado cuenta de que está wikia está un poco descuidada; me gustaría tener más libertad para edición, ¿De qué forma podría volverme burócrata o administrador? Me gustaría aportar más a esta pagina n.n espero una pronta respuesta. PD: Gracias por crear esta pagina, es mi manga favorito, y es muy importante contar con un espacio para difundir la información sobre el mismo. Dieg0ghoul (discusión) 08:17 28 jul 2012 (UTC) hola me llamo cristian y como has de ver nuevo en wiki pero me gusta estar viendo que encuentro bueno gracias por la bienvenida y si se te ofrece alguna cosa cuenta con migo ya sea para corregir cualquier cosa de la wiki vaaa cuidate UzumakiOmaru (discusión) 23:08 5 ago 2013 (UTC)UzumakiOmaru perdon por volver a molestar pero queria ver si puedo convertirme en un administrador para poderte ayudar cuando te encuentres ausente ok espero tu respuesta UzumakiOmaru (discusión) 23:36 5 ago 2013 (UTC)UzumakiOmaru Hola Te Saludo Formalmente y me complace en demasia conocer a otra persona que le guste este anime tanto como a mi mi mayor sueño es tener un peluche chibi de ruby y ko-chan ya que son mis personajes favoritos del anime todavia estoy leyendo el manga blanco y negro aunque me gustaria encontralo a color y si es mucho pedir en 3D :) :) :) solo bromeo que te vaya muy bien en tus proyectos y me despido diciendote Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu el significado te lo dejo de tarea ja ja ja ja :) '''Many Things to Learn and No Much Time to Live 02:36 16 ago 2013 (UTC)' ''Hola! 'Como administradora de esta wiki queria pedirte la eliminacion del articulo Moka Akashiya (Manga), ya que el mismo ademas de contener la misma informacion que el original, el cual edite y agrege algunas cosas, esta incompleto, se nota que usaron Google Translate y ni lo editaron luego. En el original se incluyen descripciones del personaje tanto del manga como del anime.' 'Muchas Gracias!' 'RZRT (discusión) 11:46 1 sep 2013 (UTC) RZRT RZRT (discusión) 11:46 1 sep 2013 (UTC)''' Hola soy Revolaid...y no se como funciona esta wiki